


our song

by richtozier



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, byclair needs more fics, fluffy fluff, go to the dentist after this one, i used like 2 lyrics from it so i guess its a ""song fic"", our song by taylor swift, this one is for macey and dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richtozier/pseuds/richtozier
Summary: our song is a slamming screen doorsneaking out late tapping on your windowwhen we're on the phone and you talk real slowcause it's late and your momma don't knowour song is the way you laugh
Relationships: Minor El Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Minor Max Mayfield/Female OC, Will Byers/Lucas Sinclair
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	our song

our song is a slamming screen door

sneaking out late tapping on your window

when we're on the phone and you talk real slow

cause it's late and your momma don't know

our song is the way you laugh

-

mike, dustin, will, and lucas.

they're kids whenever they meet. the entire party of kids meet and they spend hours on end running around playing spies, cops, robbers, and monsters. running in and out of the houses with the byers' home as the main location for playing. they would go in and out so often, the screen door sliding back and forth to allow them the quick mobility, that joyce would have to yell for them to "pick a side and stay there!"

their numbers grow as time goes on.

jane becomes an honorary member of the party whenever she takes a fancy for mike wheeler, and whenever she becomes will's new step sister. will is only 10 at the time and he knows that he's going to like his new sister.

but, with jane comes a new game that none of the boys ever want to play: family. they try to get out of it every time, but it's only fair that sometimes they would play what jane wanted to. (and none of them would admit it at the time, but they secretly enjoyed playing family).

max comes a few years later, and she's the first openly gay person will has ever met. he envies the way she so easily talks about her girlfriend who lives all the way in florida. they've been together for a year, and will thinks maybe gay people are way better at relationships than all the straight people he knows.

everytime max talks about her girlfriend, will feels a small pang in his chest as well. the way she feels for samantha is the way that will feels for lucas sometimes. his best friend lucas. the same lucas who could never feel the same way back.

they were 14 whenever they met max.

they're 15 whenever jane and mike start holding hands whenever everyone hangs out. will knows that jane finally asked him out. especially after a few weeks because she starts to gush to will about how good of a boyfriend mike is to her.

jane ends up asking will if he has a crush on anyone on one of the mushy gushy nights where she talks about mike.

will's first response is to shake his head, but he takes it back quickly.

"well..." will falls into a rant before he can stop himself. he can't stop the words talking about his big gigantic crush on lucas. the way lucas smiles at him and the way that it makes will's stomach tie itself up. and the butterflies will feels whenever they're alone. or sometimes their fingers brush together during class and they meet eyes. and the way will's cheeks blush bright bright red!

it's the first time will has ever came out to anyone.

and once he finishes his spiel he falls quiet. he's becomes embarrassed at his words and wishes he could grab them all back from the air and shove them back into his voicebox. a time machine or a rewind button. anything to save himself from that exact moment.

but jane isn't angry. she isn't grossed out. she doesn't give that fake smile that is not-so-secretly disgusted.

she's excited for will. and she encourages him to tell lucas how he feels.

and will thinks maybe he will do that.

-

, tap, tap,,, tap!

will sits up quickly in his bed. there's a smile on his lips as he quietly steps towards the window.

his fingers slide against the cold surface and grip against the lever and easily opens up the window. quiet as a mouse.

below, lucas sinclair stands with a bouquet of roses in his right hand.

"surprise, byers," he grins.

will feels his heart melt inside his chest.

"don't call me byers, sinclair," will tries to keep his voice quiet for the sake of his sleeping mom, "catch me if i fall?"

"always."

will kicks his feet around and grounds himself against the bumpy surface on the wall of his house.

he feels the same rush of excitement that he feels every night. it's a nightly thing now. late late at night will sneaks out of his house and him and lucas go out driving and go to a different spot to hang out for a few hours.

lack of sleep? completely. but extremely fun? yes!

will drops to the ground once he feels his boyfriend's hands behind his back.

will had ended up expressing his feelings for lucas in a letter that he left underneath lucas' pillow. which was actually a pretty bad idea in the long run because it took lucas 3 days to find. but once he read it, he ended up driving to will's house and telling him in person that he knew exactly how will felt because he had the same feelings for him.

from then, it was boyfriend status. private except to the party. will knows both of their families would be accepting, but they want to wait for the time to be right.

will places a hand on lucas' cheek and gives him a small kiss. "let's go!"

-

"and then max says that the dream she had was about about this weird demon thing and russian spies or something. how weird is that?" will's voice travels through the phone. he lays splayed out on his bed and he assumes lucas is probably doing the same thing from his own house.

will turns his head to see 4 : 0 6a . m . on his alarm clock. and he thanks the lord that today is one of the baseball off-days or else lucas would be having to get up in an hour for early morning workouts.

lucas' voice comes soft through the phone, "that's crazy," he's quiet for a minute and will hears shuffling for the other end.

lucas comes back after a few seconds, "sorry, i think my dad woke up or something."

silence continues. not the bad kind.it's not the kind that pierces your ears. it's the comfortable silence. the kind that leaves you thinking about anything and everything. the silence that doesn't need words to fill it up. it's the full quiet.

the kind of quiet that doesn't have to stay quiet.

"do you think we'll ever leave hawkins?" lucas asks slowly. will isn't sure if he speaks like this because of his father potentially lurking a room over or because of the question with a million layers.

will lets the idea ponder for longer than usual. he doesn't usually like to think of the future, but that's changed with lucas. because now there's another person to take for account. there's a possibility of something other than alone. he has lucas now.

"yeah."

of course they'll leave hawkins.

"maybe we could go to a bigger city. it's more accepting in those places. samantha and max say that they're moving to california because there's probably more gay people there than straight people. but we could go anywhere. where we don't have to worry about holding hands or someone saying something rude about us."

"that would be nice," lucas agrees and will can hear the smile in his voice, "i would go anywhere with you. i think i could find home anywhere as long as you're there."

will's heart does a backflip and he can feel the red spread warm across his cheeks.

-

"mom, this is lucas."

joyce cocks an eyebrow. she nods slowly, "i've known lucas almost as long as i've known you, will."

will laughs and shakes his head quickly, "no! let me do this thing. it's a big surprise but you have to go along with it." he puts his hands on lucas' back and nudges him back outside onto the byers' front porch. "now! we're going to walk inside and you go along with what i say. okay mom?"

"okay," joyce smiles and shuts the door on both of them.

will glances over at lucas and gives him a confident nod. he mouthes the words 'it's okay'.

lucas knocks twice on the door. joyce opens less than a second later and they both step into the entry of the living room.

"mom, this is lucas." will gestures to him with a small hand movement.

"nice to meet you lucas, i'm joyce," she shakes his hand and looks over to her son.

"i know that you know lucas. that's very evident, but i wanted you to be introduced to him again: but this time as my boyfriend. we've been dating for a few months now."

joyce quickly wraps both of them into a hug. lucas laughs loudly as they come together. and will knows.

he knows that he really really loves lucas sinclair.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twt @ ilysmrichie im cool sometimes. sometimes not


End file.
